Something Like an Exit Wound
by VeritaParlata
Summary: When Jason and Alexis are forced to marry, their growing bond begins to strain their other relationships.


Something Like An Exit Wound

Rating: Mature  
Characters/Pairings: Alexis/Jason/Sam; other characters  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from General Hospital.  
Description: When Jason and Alexis are forced to marry, their growing bond begins to strain their other relationships.  
Author's Notes: I have no idea where this came from. I've recently become very, very in love with this unusual (will only happen in my wildest dreams) pairing. I have a million and one other stories to complete, and I start something new. o_O

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1; _Wedding Day_:**

"Please, _please_ tell me you've changed your mind and you're not going through with this," Carly Jack's voice was as pleading as he'd ever heard it. "Jason, please don't go out there and marry…" He watched her face contort with a mixture of anger and unhappiness. "…Alexis Davis."

Jason continued to watch Carly as he tied his tie in the mirror. They were in one of the designated rooms for the marrying parties in City Hall and somewhere down the hall Alexis was in the other. If he were to be truly honest, Jason would have to admit that he partially shared Carly's sentiment. Alexis Davis was not his favorite person - in fact, she rarely figured into his thoughts at all. He'd been engaged to her daughter before the events leading up to this day and that was really the extent of their relationship.

"Jason…" Carly walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. Sighing, Jason turned to face her. "Please…" She cupped his face and stared into his blue eyes. "Don't do this. You and Alexis don't love each other. I know that's what you've been telling people this past month, but I don't believe it. I _won't_ believe it. You love Sam. Don't do this to her."

Jason wondered silently if Carly was taking up for Sam because she was starting to accept the short brunette or because she disliked Alexis. Thinking on it, Jason knew it was the latter.

"Carly," he began with an even tone. He knew he could never begin to explain his reasons for marrying a woman he barely liked, but he hoped if he played the 'best-friend' card like she had so many times before, she would leave well enough alone. He caught himself before he rolled his eyes. Who was he kidding, she would never leave it alone. "Carly, I asked you here to be a witness because you're my best friend and…I need your support. I know you don't like Alexis, but I'm asking, just for today… please, be my friend and let me do what I have to do."

"Only if you tell me you love her and actually mean it," the blonde countered. She didn't even give him a chance to respond before saying, "I know you can't say it. So, don't go through with it."

"Carly," Jason's voice was stern now. Intimidating even as he continued, "I'm going to marry Alexis whether you like it or not." He stepped around her and pulled on his navy blazer. Pausing at the door, he looked back at her over his shoulder. "Now, you can either come out there with me and stand beside me, or you can leave. Your choice."

Despite herself, Carly willed her feet to move and followed him out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alexis looked herself over in the mirror, running her hands along the cream colored pant-suit she wore. She couldn't bring her gaze up far enough to look into her own eyes. Not that she'd been able to this past month anyway. She hated herself. Hated the position she currently found herself in - marrying a man she hardly respected, one daughter hating her because of it, and another hurt in the worst possible way. None of this should have happened. None of it.

"No matter how hard you try," Alexis heard a voice behind her and turned to see her nephew Nikolas standing behind her. "You'll always be beautiful." The Cassadine Prince gave his aunt a genuine smile and Alexis returned it slightly.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said while walking toward him. She pulled him into a hug, thankful that at least one member of her family was still speaking to her. "And thank you for coming," she said when she pulled back.

"Of course," Nikolas replied. "I'm giving the bride away." He noted the way his aunt tensed and the tears she fought back. "That is… if she still wants to get married."

The breath that escaped her lips did little to ease the knots in her stomach. Alexis prided herself on being able to maintain control of her emotions… even in situations like these. She didn't want to get married, least of all to Jason Morgan. But the mob enforcer had proven to a valuable… _something_… to her this past month. The situation they currently found themselves in had the potential to rip both their lives apart. She couldn't back out now. Not when they both had given up so much.

"Do you think I'm crazy for marrying him?" she asked Nikolas. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was trying to find a reason to make a run for it. His aunt always did have a problem with commitments.

Smirking slightly, "While part of me is… curious as to how all of this happened so fast, I would never tell you that you're crazy for following your heart." After hearing those words, Alexis wanted to die. Nikolas watched the tears return to her eyes, confused about what they meant, and grabbed his aunt's hand. "I'm sure you've gone over in that head of yours a million times why you shouldn't do this." Neither made mention of Sam, Carly, Sonny or the lifestyle Jason lived. "But you're still here. That should count for something." Nikolas smiled. "And truthfully, it doesn't have to make sense. Look and me and Elizabeth." Alexis smiled, along with Nikolas, at the mention of his new bride. "She's sorry she couldn't be here, by the way. She's working a double at the hospital. Though I already told her she never has to work again. Just stop worrying, Alexis, everything will work out in the end."

Alexis wanted to tell him that tomorrow her brand new husband was going to be charged with murder. A murder she knew all about. That's the real reason she was entering into this marriage of convenience. It wasn't for love… it was for protection.

She turned from Nikolas and checked her image in the mirror one last time. Right before turning back toward the door, she caught a glimpse of her eyes. They seemed lifeless and self-loathing - much the same way she felt.

"Come on," Nikolas said, dragging her attention away from the mirror. She turned to him slowly, a feeling of sinking filling her stomach. "Let's get you married."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One of her colleagues was officiating. Alexis couldn't believe her luck as she stood holding Jason's hand, professing to love, honor and cherish him in a room filled with Carly, Nikolas, and her daughter Molly.

Jason and Alexis stood side by side, neither of them daring to look a the other. Both of them failing miserably at looking like the happy, lost-in-love couple they've presented themselves to be for the past month.

They turned to face each other as instructed, finally laying eyes on one another. It was clear to both of them they were remembering the events that brought them to this moment.

"Jason," the judge was saying. "Place the ring on Alexis' finger and repeat after me…" Jason did as instructed, reciting the vows he couldn't believe he was saying to this woman.

The gold ring he slipped on her finger couldn't have weighed more than a few ounces, but Alexis felt like it weighed a ton. She took the larger gold band from the bible the judge carried and placed it on his finger while reciting the vows she couldn't believe she was saying to this man. Jason too felt the ring was a little weighty.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the judge said. Alexis and Jason both felt the walls of their individual caskets closing up around them. "Mr. Morgan, you may kiss your bride."

Jason leaned down, capturing her face in his large hands, and kissed her lips softly.

Putting the final nail in the coffin that sealed their now intertwined fate.


End file.
